


Welcome to Vassell's Institution

by AlienAmongUs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (Almost) EVeryone Is Gay, Boarding School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fun, High School/Middle School, Humor, M/M, Multiple people will be in first person, POV First Person, Romance, Talent School, magic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAmongUs/pseuds/AlienAmongUs
Summary: Welcome to Vassell's Institution for the Gifted and Talented. Ms. Vassell only accept select few students that stand out. Not only because of their talent.So, the question Riley keeps asking is how the hell he made it here. It wasn't the best place for anti-social bugs with non-existent self esteem!{Summary may suck but I'm pretty sure the actual writing is better. Pretty sure}





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The intro isn't really a chapter but it may be important.

**I’m not sure if you will care about this but it is kind of important.**

**Class: 7-10**

**Teacher: Mrs. Chisa**

**Students/Talents:**

**1)** Riley Shell-Singer/Vocal Artist

 **2)** Mal Shale-Author

 **3)** Sahara Vessel-Tutor/Teacher

 **4)** Nessy Slalvic-Caretaker

 **5)** Sloman Hailskey-Artist

 **6)** Lycanth O’neal-Dancer

 **7)** Cecilia Godwin-Politician

 **8)** Mila Tanny-Model

 **9)** Lilli Kagella-Graphic designer

 **10)** Hyacinth O’neal-Actor

 **11)** Kagella Tale-Volleyball player

 **12)** Kyla Pental-Track and Field

 **13)** Silena Kreil-Psychiatrist

 **14)** Hyne Tailor-Guitarist

 **15)** Christ Dale-Rapper

 **16)** Chiyana Ferrel-Programmer

The other characters aren’t important in this story, but will be crucial to the other one in this series. So they’ll get their own list then. _{This implies the name tag is being read. At least for the first few chapters}._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter.

**Riley**

    I’m not special. If anything i'm far from it. Unless you think being scared of social interaction is special. But it’s more of a handicap.

I’m just a normal boy who happens to have ruby red eyes and short, straight black hair. And a tendency to blend in with the shadows surrounding my life. My dad has a tendency to avoid the house. Maybe it’s because mom is barely ever home. Or maybe it’s because when she is she usually brings along a little “friend”. If you can call her temporary boyfriend that. It changes every week. But it’s better than that whore trying to talk to me.

Still, I don’t think the amount of times I have failed a test are special. Or my streak of saying nothing contributing during class for 5 years. I'm only 12, and was homeschooled until 6 years old! So either I have really bad self esteem or this school is nuts. Why would a specialized school **[it doesn’t exist in real life btw]** accept someone like me? It’s called “Vassell’s Institution”, after the principal who founded this place ten years ago. She still works here. And I’ve heard rumors questioning her sanity.

If I am being honest the only reason I even thought about coming here is because my older brother, Ryan, comes here. And has been for the past two years, since he was 12. Now he’s in the high school department. You can argue that another reason was to get away from home, but I would like to push that far out of my mind. Though there is a large difference between my brother and I.

He’s good at vocals, which is his talent, along with mine. But i'm not good at it. At least I don’t think i'm good at it. Like, I write and sing some random things as a hobby but i'm not really good. I’d show you some things i’ve written but that would be embarrassing **[also, the author is embarrassed by the music she writes].** However, Ryan is really talented.

“That’s because i’ve been **here** for two years” Ryan says from beside me. I look up to see him smiling down at me. He has his curly black hair in a ponytail, which still reaches his mid-back. Probably not important, but I naturally pay a lot of attention to small details. Like when mom rushes me to bed it usually means her “friend” is coming over. I tie a lot of things back to her.

“You’ve always been better than me” I say softly. Hope he didn’t hear. I’m not in the mood for a lecture, or what he calls reassurance. I call it unnecessary. Nothing will ever ease my nerves.

He’s guiding me to room 138, which is conveniently his old classroom. With the same teacher. For most this would be a problem dealing with pressure, but for me it’s not a problem dealing with pressure. Sorry to say, but 7th grade was not Ryan’s greatest time. That was the year he’d lock himself in his room half of the day, and lock me in there the other half.

He’s also telling me about how different this institution is from others. I don’t know why, seeing as it’s still Brooklyn, but from what he’s describing I must agree. He said the student stay in one room for an hour before having gym for another hour. Then for about 30 minutes on a normal day they go back to class before having lunch for another 30 minutes. Which is fine, since there is a small amount of students here. Then they learn for another hour and a half, and afterwards get counseling/humanities/bonding for another hour and a half. And then for another hour and a half they get to pretty much do whatever they wish. Ryan said it’s meant so we can work on talents. For me it’ll probably be spent regretting my life choices.

Then at about 3:30 we can go to dorms, or roam around what they call campus. Oh, and for some weird reason the dorms’ closets are already filled with clean clothes. Every day. And to make it even stranger, the clothes are designed for the specific student, so no one has the same things. The only things that can be considered a uniform is what we wear to gym, but that’s because they have the same outline/base. Otherwise they are all different. I wonder how the hell Ms. Vassell got people to do that.

“When I asked her how that worked she just cackled and said to leave the thinking to her." Ryan says. Okay, maybe the rumors of her are true.

But that’s not even the scariest part. At least for me it isn’t.

The scariest part is that I am forced to interact with at least one person. For the whole school year I am paired up with one person in my class, who will be my roommate, elbow partner, partner on trips and partner in pretty much everything. I gulp at the thought of seeing someone that often. What if I end up with someone that scares me? Or hates me!? Or reminds me of my mother!? Now, if that happens i’m leaving.

“Hi Mrs. Chisa!” I hear Ryan say. When did we reach the class? I didn’t notice. Too lost in my thought I guess. It’s happened before.

“Hi Ryan! Is this your brother you talked so much about!?” she asks, looking at me and smiling. She has bright pink hair that reaches her shoulders, along with glasses. I bite my lip and fight the urge to hide behind Ryan. It’s a coping mechanism. My lip may feel busted later, but who cares? Mrs. Chisa is now studying me, and I don’t like it. I also don’t like the thought of Ryan talking about me. He’s blushing, which is rare to see when I'm mentioned. When that happens he usually reacts nicely or tries to kill someone.

“Yep. This is Riley!” Ryan says, then flashes me his own smile. I’m sure it is supposed to make me relax. I am also sure it doesn’t work.

“H-hi” I stutter out, looking at the ground beneath me. There’s about 10 other people in this room as witnesses to my introverted behavior. Hey, maybe this will make them avoid me. I don’t try to be mean by saying this, but i’m scared to meet new people. There’s a million different outcomes. And I never know what to say.

“Hello to you too! Can’t wait to finally start teaching you. I’m only basing this off of what Ryan has told me, but I think this will be a good year.” and we are back to whatever he told her. I jump at her cheery tone however, causing Ryan to snicker. The bastard.

“Gotta warn you. He has a streak of not speaking for 5 years, and has never had a friend that’s his age.”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to change that. By the way, your seat is next to Mal. He’s the boy with red hair and a green hairclip. You’ll also see your name tag next to where he sits.” I nod before searching the room for said student.

Who I see next to the closet. Staring right back at me. Mrs. Chisa was right. His shoulder-length red hair is indeed held away from his face with a dark green clip, that matches his eyes. I blush the minute we make eye contact and he snickers. But not like the evil being that is Ryan.

Who is still talking to Mrs. Chisa as I walk to my seat, no longer looking at Mal. Oh god. I think she may actually be fond of him. Then I may actually have to face pressure. But I at least hope I’ll soon know exactly what Ryan said about me.

 _{Name: Riley Shell; Talent: Vocal Artist}._ I didn’t think she’d include our talents on our name tag. I was definitely wrong.

“So you’re Riley?” Mal asks. I nod and look at the tag on his desk. _{Name: Mal Shale; Talent: Author}._ That’s a cool talent.

When my brother finally leaves after four more students come in I dare to look at Mal. I should not have made that dare. He’s smiling at me. Not like how Ryan does. Actually, it is, but there’s a different feel to it. One I'm not used to.

“I like your eyes” He says all of a sudden, and that feeling is maximized. I jump up for the second time today. Of all things why does he say that? Though my eyes are the only thing about me that I think is special. But I guess I don’t really hate hearing it, even if hearing it out of a stranger's mouth makes me feel weird.

“Thanks?” I try to say, but the words come out as a question. Pathetic, I know. My cheeks become darker, since my blush hadn’t completely gone away from before.

“What school are you from?” Mal continues, ignoring the uncertainty in my voice from before. That’s good. So he’s not dad, and he doesn’t get insulted easily. My father can get insulted by me not hearing him.

And I have now realized why he is still trying to talk to me. We’re stuck together for the 6 months of school and 6 months of of school camp. That has to be the only reason. No way he actually wants to talk to me. I know that makes it sound like he does want to know me, but nobody does. Nobody has. So why would today be different?

“Edgar Elementary School.” I say, firm this time **[This also does not exist. None of the schools I use are real].** He looks like he’s thinking for a minute, frown small, before the smile returns to his features.

“Cool. Mine is-”

“Mal Phinas Shale. You’re here too!?” A female voice interrupts. I see a girl with brown eyes walking towards him. She’s got long blue hair with deep mocha skin. And a grin on her face. Mal groans. So they’ve definitely met before. But where?

“And you even have a boyfriend.” She teases, smiling at me as I choke on thin air. Why is that her automatic assumption? Mal coughs, and when he stops a glare is thrown the brunette’s way. Glad it isn’t thrown at me. It’s kind of scary.

“He’s not my boyfriend Sahara.” Okay. that’s her name. Sahara looks unconvinced, but she sits in her seat behind us. I turn around. Well, I turn around after she pokes me in the back multiple times. So does Mal.

“So you’re here for writing and...Riley? Is here for vocals. Sorry if I said your name wrong.”

“You said it right” I say softly.

“K. I’m here as a teacher and tutor!” Sahara says. I can hear her smiling. I don’t even have to look at her to detect the grin on her face.

“Maybe you'll finally be able to pass me.” Mal says, a hint of smugness present as he turns around. This turns her grin into a grimace. Pass him in what?

“I, Sahara Vessel, swear that I will beat you on the honor roll and finally be the smartest, after seven years of being second best.” She proclaims, not noticing when a girl with long blond hair, a red bow and hazel eyes sits beside her. _{Name: Nessy Slalvic; Talent: Caretaker}._

“So you’re Nessy? I really like your name!” Sahara says to the girl beside her who cracks a small smile.

“Thank you. I really like your talent.” And with that I turn back around in my seat.

“I’m from Karin Academy.” Mal says, finishing his statement from before. Oh. Isn’t that school in Long Island?

“Yes, it’s in Long Island. I only recently moved here with my family, and they only recently adopted Melanie”. He has an adopted sister? Wait, that shouldn’t surprise me.

“She’s in the same class as your brother. They’re friends.” Oh. then how come I don’t know her? I know Fern, Niall and Hailee and they’re all my brother’s friends.

“Good morning class!”


End file.
